


Family Dinner

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Ben's not sure that inviting Hux for a family dinner was a good idea.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to [Gift Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945828) but can be read independently.
> 
> A/N: Had so much fun writing this.

Ben knocked for the third time in a minute on the bathroom’s door. It was already half past five.

“Rey! It’s not _your_ boyfriend who’s coming!”

“Just a sec!”

Ben groaned furiously and banged his forehead on the door. “You said that ten minutes ago!” Well, at least the shower stopped. Rey opened the door, wrapped in a pink towel. Ben rolled his eyes – apparently he had no choice but to share, - and pushed past her, shredding his clothes on the way.

“It’d be so great if we had two bathrooms, right?” He stepped into the bath and pulled the curtains.

Rey was plucking her eyebrows and grimaced. “It would, if it wasn’t so full of hair.”

“Uncle Chewie?”

“Yeah!” She threw down the eyebrow clip. “I mean, I get that he used to live alone or with Han, but seriously, he should pay a little more attention to keeping the bathroom clean!”

Ben sighed. It’s a conversation they had had on every second day since Uncle Chewie had arrived. He said what he always did. “Why don’t you tell him?”

“That’s rude!”

Ben shrugged but Rey couldn’t see that. “Whatever.”

\---

“Dad, be nice to him!”

“Mom, don’t say anything about his dad, just don’t bring it up at all.”

“Luke, he’s not interested in spiritual time travel, don’t bother asking.”

Rey had enough. “Ben, for god’s sake, we’re not gonna embarrass you!”

“I’m not so sure about it,” murmured Ben.

Rey glared. “Fine, if you don’t stop, I’ll tell him you used to pee in your bed until you were ten.”

“Wha-?! But I didn’t!”

“He doesn’t know that,” Rey smirked then went to help Luke setting the table.

Ben looked scandalised.

Han grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. “Kid, it’s gonna be fine.”

Before Ben could reply, the doorbell rang. He paled. It had been a terrible idea.

“You don’t wanna open it?” Han asked, his lips curled into a half-grin.

Ben gulped, and then hurried into the hall.

After a quick final check in the mirror, he opened the front door.

“Hey.” Hux greeted him with a nervous smile. He looked amazing in his simple black suit and it took Ben a moment to close his mouth.

“Hey,” he smiled, leaning forward to give him a welcome kiss but then realised Hux was holding something big. A box. Stuffed with a blanket. And there was something black in the middle.

Hux looked sheepishly. “Putting him in a present box seemed cruel.” He handed the box to Ben. “Merry Christmas.”

Ben took it, staring down at the cute little cat in a daze.

“You got me a cat.”

The smile disappeared from Hux’s face. “Oh god, you don’t like him.”

Ben snapped out of his reverie. “No, wow, I just, your present is kind of lame compared to this.”

Hux released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“You’re the best,” Ben smiled and leant forward to give him a kiss. “So, you’re ready to officially meet my family?”

“Hell, no.” Hux laughed, but followed Ben. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Again, Ben doubted that, but at least he had Hux by his side.

 


End file.
